Hot As Ice
by Tehrror
Summary: When is someone broken? When are they shattered beyond repair? When a lost and almost forgotten family returns he'll ask these questions...can he with the help of others salvage the blue eyed man from the wreckage or is it too late? Seth/Yugi...Seto/Joey
1. Sometimes Its Like Looking In A Mirror

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from **__**.com/translate_txt**_

_**STORY START**_

"Take that one, put him in another orphanage," a tall man snarled glaring down at the three children, their inheritance now in his hands he had no use for the three and wanting to hurt his deceased brother all the more he was separating the twins. Sending the eldest twin to another country; putting him in a separate orphanage, to be picked up by another family.

"No! Seth!" his twin screamed as the pulled him away his baby brother crying in his arms. _No, they couldn't loss him too, not after mama and papa died!_ his twin thought as he clutched the dark haired two year old to his chest as he was held back by another of their fathers family.

_**Four Years Later**_

**(SETH)**

"Seth! Enough!" his adopted mother screamed, though only twelve the boy was notably tall for his age, a beautiful specimen of humanity with his golden skin and large blue eyes.

"But!" he cried and she snapped "Enough, I am not going to hunt around another country to find your twin! You can do that when you're older!" she said. Sighing she brushed her hand through the boys soft, rustic brown hair as he stared up at her with those soulful, blue eyes. "Seth, you know there is a high chance he's been adopted and doesn't even remember you," she said.

"But…" he whispered pained, "I want my brothers," tears filling his blue gaze.

"I know…"

**(SETO)**

"Seto," the man growled disapproval on his face and the boy looked up with cool blue eyes his fingers lightly tracing a pattern on the book before him. "Read the book, you stupid child, don't draw on it," the man snarled and the boy pulled his hand away from the page those stunning eyes going back to the page.

"Read aloud," the man commanded as a small, black haired boy walked in, his eyes shadowed as they found the man, his little chest rising and falling in fear as his grey blue eyes darted to his elder brother.

"Tentatives de théorie des jeux rectangulaires de capturer mathématiquement le comportement dans les situations stratégiques, dans lesquelles un individual' ; le succès de s en faisant des choix dépend des choix de d'autres. Tandis qu'au commencement développé pour analyser des concours dans lesquels individuel améliore à another' ; des dépenses de s il a été augmenté pour traiter une classe large des interactions, qui sont classifiées selon plusieurs critères,**(1)**" his brothers voice came, his use of French fluent and some how musical.

The man grunted as he turned cold eyes to the younger boy and said "Mokuba, come here," his tone giving no room for refusal and the dark haired boy moved to his side quickly, so not to displease.

"Good boy, now Seto what is emotion? Who uses emotion?" the man asked as he ran a large, blunt fingered hand through the younger brothers hair, knowing his elder brother was watching, knowing that they feared he'd do to Mokuba what he did to Seto.

"Useless and for the weak,"

_**Six Years Later**_

**(SETH)**

Seth froze at the image on the huge billboard. The brunette man whose face was cold, his blue eyes empty as he pointed out of the image a small cocky smirk on his face, the caption asking "Do you have your Duel Disk yet?"

"Hay Mr!" a child called and Seth turned his head to look at the boy who had shaggy blond hair and too small grey eyes, he couldn't have been more than 12.

"Are you Kaiba Seto?" he asked his eyes wide with awe and hope.

"No, tell me, who is this Kaiba Seto?" Seth answered.

"Only the best game maker! And second best duellist in the world!" he said.

Pointing up at the billboard the boy said, "You look just like him!".

"Yes, I noticed," Seth said wondering if this Kaiba Seto was in fact his younger twin. After all this time could he have finally found the brothers he had lost, was little Mokuba with him or had he too been taken to another family?

"Tell me child, does Mr Kaiba have a younger brother?" Seth asked praying for an affirmative.

"Yeah," the boy said slowly, "Why don't you know this?"

"I'm not from around here," Seth said.

"But Kaiba is like world famous!"

"I lived most of my life in the desert, away from…the world," Seth said.

"Oh," the child said before saying "His brothers name is Mokuba, he goes to my school!"

"That's nice, run along now, and thank you, so very much," Seth said looking back at the billboard.

_I've found you both at last, my brothers._

……

Kaiba building was huge, around 80 stories, which was slightly intimidating for a man of Seths' up bringing. Walking inside he paused to read the building plan.

**CEO Office: level 80.**

_Of cause, the big man had to have the top floor,_ he thought absenty as he made his way to the elevator, again mistaken for Mr Kaiba as workers greeted him with 'good day Mr Kaibas' not realising that he was not the great man.

Who they all feared.

Seto had never been a scary person when they were children, not that he remembered anyway.

Introverted, quiet, scary smart yes but never mean or 'scary' to those around him.

"Oh, Mr Kaiba," a woman called rushing to the elevator. Leaning forward he held the doors open, just as his adoptive mother had taught him which caused her eyes to widen and she cautiously stepped in.

She went to speak but he held up his hand and said "Tell me in the office," his tone inoffensive and soft. She blinked and fell silent, wondering silently what had made her boss suddenly polite and 'warm' , nether of which Mr Kaiba was. A cold, harsh fish to be sure.

21, 22, 23, 24…67, 68, 69, 70…the numbers flickered until the thing dinged and the doors opened.

"Oh," a woman behind a large black desk squeaked "I swear you just walked into your office Mr Kaiba,"

Grunting he moved forward and shoved the doors open, before stepping back to allow the woman with him into the large office.

"What is this!" a deep voice so like his own except for the tone snarled as a man dressed in all white looked up his chestnut hair falling in front of blue eyes that were empty and guarded.

"Oh my god," the woman and the sectary both said in shock looking from their boss to his double who wore a pair of black pants and a white button up that set off his golden tan.

"Kaiba Seto?" Seth asked moving forward as a door off to the right opened and a small boy with a mop of black hair came in drying his hands on his top before he froze his eyes growing impossibly wide.

"Big brother?" he asked looking at Seto.

"Who the hell are you?" Seto demanded standing.

"Akanon Seth," Seth introduced and those blue eyes so similar yet so strange.

"Seth," the man whispered.

**://://://://://://://://:**

**(1) **_Tentatives de théorie des jeux rectangulaires de capturer mathématiquement le comportement dans les situations stratégiques, dans lesquelles un individual' ; le succès de s en faisant des choix dépend des choix de d'autres. Tandis qu'au commencement développé pour analyser des concours dans lesquels individuel améliore à another' ; des dépenses de s il a été augmenté pour traiter une classe large des interactions, qui sont classifiées selon plusieurs critères,_ means Game theory attempts to mathematically capture behavior in strategic situations, in which an individual's success in making choices depends on the choices of others. While initially developed to analyze competitions in which one individual does better at another's expense it has been expanded to treat a wide class of interactions, which are classified according to several criteria.


	2. Another Brother

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from **__**.com/translate_txt**_

_**RECAP**_

_~"Akanon Seth," Seth introduced and those blue eyes so similar yet so strange._

"_Seth," the man whispered. ~_

_**STORY START**_

"Seth" Seto breathed taking in the sight of his twin, a twin he'd search for as soon as he had control of the company but had never been able to track down, not that he'd given up, but a year or so of waiting, well you get the idea.

Glancing at his workers, whose names he had already forgotten he snapped "Get out, I'm sure you have more important things to do than stand there," which quickly got rid of the two gawking women.

Once the door closed under his cold blue gaze he looked back at his brother, some emotion he no longer could name swelled up only to be quickly crushed by the training his adoptive father had put him through.

"Big brother?" Mokuba asked looking from him to his twin and Seto spoke with out thought, "Which one?" and Mokuba frowned, confusion filling his eyes as Seto looked down at him a small, almost unseen smile on his face.

"Big brother I don't understand!"

"I know," Seto said walking around his desk as Seth spoke, his voice just as deep, just as husky though it held all the emotion he no longer understood.

Emotion was useless.

Emotion was weak.

It had no place in a successful business mans life.

"You've done well for yourself little brother, owning a company such as this," he said a grin on his lips.

"One does what one can," Seto replied coolly before saying "Mokuba, this is Seth, my…our older brother," and the black haired boy looked up at Seth with wide grey blue eyes. They were wary, those eyes so like their fathers that Seth thought he was looking at a miniature copy of his, their father. A small clone of the one they had loved.

"Big brother…why does he look identical to you?"

"We're twins Mokuba, identical twins," Seto said and Mokuba swallowed, trepidation covering his face before he marched over and held out his hand as Seto stood a few feet from Seth, those cold blue eyes taking in every inch of his twins' body.

"Hi," Mokuba said as Seth's large hand swallowed his and the man murmured hello as he pulled Mokuba into a hug which surprised the thirteen year old who wasn't used to hugs, voluntary ones started by someone other than himself.

Seto didn't like to be touched.

So he wasn't surprised when Seth tried to touch his brother Seto's face became gelastic and he radiated 'don't touch' which gave Seth pause.

"You've changed," the tanned man said and Seto just nodded.

"10 years does that to people," he said and Seth laughed as if Seto had made a joke and Mokuba looked at Seto, reading between the lines that his older brother was unsure of the situation, that he was…nervus.

And who wouldn't be? Mokuba wondered absently looking back at his _other_ brother, _gods that's going to take some getting used to,_ he thought before asking "Where have you been? Why weren't you with us in the orphanage?"

Those blue eyes so like his…_Seto,_ accept so different, so open, so lively, they danced with emotion, "Egypt, I was adopted by a gypsy family and the reason I wasn't with you and Seto was because I was put in another orphanage…over in Egypt," he said.

"Wow! Was it hot there?" Mokuba asked hoping to keep most of the attention from Seto until his brother got his bearings. His brother had never really liked people, and being a genius he often found it hard to relate to those around him. Especially if they were his age; he wasn't a social person, he proffered to be alone with his thoughts or a book or a laptop to work on some project he'd concocted.

"During the day; yes, though at night it would normally drop into the minuses, though some nights we'd get lucky and it wouldn't get that cold," Seth replied with a frown.

"What did you do for fun?" Mokuba asked, watching Seto lean against his desk just…drinking in his twin, his mind whirling, he could tell by the emptiness of his brothers' eyes even as he stared into his other brothers' vibrant orbs.

"Camel races, chess, read," Seth shrugged, "I was 'home' schooled for the most part, though I've scored a scholarship to…" he paused as if thinking before saying "Domino high, for the next semester."

"Wow! Seto goes there! He can show you around!" Mokuba said as Seto frowned before speaking "Do you know what classes your taking?"

"English. Art. Sport. Maths. Physics and…biology; why?"

"Just wondering," Seto said dismissively before asking "Where are you staying?"

"…I have a housing buddy set up though I'm thinking of taking a hotel room, I hate intruding," Seth said as he watched his twin move around the large desk and Mokuba hop up on it, swinging his little legs.

"Name?"

"Moto Yugi…"

_**Two Hours Later**_

Yugi rushed around the spare room of the apartment, making sure everything was in order for the exchange student his grandpa had accepted into their home. He was from Egypt; his name was Seth Akanon, something that he, Yami and his friends found amusing and that was all they knew.

Sighing he swallowed and trudged back down to the shop where his friends were currently going through the new shipment of cards hoping to strengthen their decks, even Duke was there though he was just chatting with Tristan. "Yugi, dude check it out!" Joey said flashing a shiny version of his favourite card, Flame Swordsman as the door bell jingled.

Heads turned and jaws dropped at the sight of Seto Kaiba in a pair of near casual black slacks, a white button up, his skin a nice golden colour that they had never seen before taking on a small black phone. Slung across his shoulder was what looked to be a nap sack, his walk a lazy swagger.

"Yeah, okay, no, all right, love you too, bye…yes, _okay_ bye!" he laughed "Okay, I'll tell them…yes…no they looked good, though _he_ was a little…stiff, yes alright bye mom."

"Mom I have to go, yes I'll make sure to tell them…okay bye now…tell pa I said hi and Ain to keep an eye on that brother of hers, okay bye," he said his eyes taking in the sight before him…a sight he'd been told to expect.

Hanging up before his mother, Akina, could talk some more he smiled and shook his head "Hi, I'm Seth," he greeted and the blond…Joey, Seto didn't like the boy at all, he'd been rather vocal about it when Mokuba had been describing who he was staying with, spattered.

"You're the exchange student?" the young woman asked her eyes, a dark shade of blue wide, though there was a slight flush to her face that said she found him…what was the word girls used? Yummy.

Yeah that was it.

Raising an eyebrow he nodded, dipping into a low bow "Seth Akanon, at your servus…Ms Gardner," he said looking up with dancing blue eyes.

Silence fell on the room before the blond spoke again "'Ow'd you know 'er name?"

Seth stood in a slow, graceful movement, that was strangely sensual, and smirked "I'll answer if you answer one question first,"

"Okay,"

"Is your shock related to the fact that I look like Seto? Or more to the point that he looks like me?" Seth asked and could have sworn if someone had dropped a pin they'd have heard it in Alaska.

"…Yeah, who'd you know moneybags any how?"

"That's a mystery for another day, as for how I know her name, your Yugi is rather famous, there are fan sights dedicated to him and thus his friends are often mentioned," Seth said, it was true, Mokuba had showed him one…along with one for Seto who had gone back to work.

"Oh,"

_**7:10 am**_

"Morning Yugi, Mr Moto," Seth said as the two walked in to find a buffet breakfast made, two cups of hot tea and Tristan and Joey stuffing their faces.

"Where did all of this come from?" Yugi asked and the Egyptian smiled, "Breakfast. I woke early…around 4 and well as you can see made breakfast" a frown and a worried light enter those blue eyes "I hope that's alright."

"No, no that's fine my boy," Grandpa said with a smile as Seth handed him a plate and his mug, "It's been a while since we had a cooked breakfast, right Yugi?"

"Yeah, your birthday I think," Yugi replied smiling as Seth pulled out a chair for him even as he tapped Joeys hand with the spatular he had when the blond reached for the last two pieces of bacon.

"I'm glade to be of servus," Seth said before Joey spoke through a mouth full of food "Man, I wish moneybags was like this dude…" swallowing before he continued "He'd good people."

A rich laugh filled the room before Seth said "You're just happy I feed you," and the blond grinned.

"We should leave soon," Yugi said once they finished eating and had put the dishes in the washer, "Or we'll be late and I doubt the school staff will like that,"

"Sure,"

_**8 am**_

The black limo pulled up as expected, not only had Mokuba said that his twin rocked up prosily at 8 not a minute before or after but Yugi and his friends had said so as well. Seth smirked as the brunette exited the dark car, briefcase in hand and silence descended on the yard as he made his way towards them. Because they were outside the front doors there was a reason for his heading in their direction. And he raised a brow as girls giggled and blushed, boys sighed and looked away and Joey tensed, his hackles rising.

The blond hated his twin.

The blond wanted his twin.

It was a highly laughable situation, but what concerned him was the way everyone gave the CEO a bubble of space which he obviously liked and his innate ability to make everyone around him freeze. The icy silences he could produce just by entering a room.

"Great, moneybags," Joey snarled as the teen moved toward them and Seth made eye contact with his twin who didn't even show a hint of surprise at the sight of a double of himself, which everyone would expect. No, the CEO just gave a small nod of acknowledgement as he moved forward.

"What the!" the blond snarled as Yugi looked up at Seth with large, beautiful violet eyes saying "You've met him…before you came to my place," certainty in his voice.

"Seth," Seto greeted as he moved past, though not before casting a dirty look at the group Seth was standing with, making more people defensive.

"Brother,"


	3. Somethings You Will Never Forget

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from **__**.com/translate_txt**_

_**RECAP**_

_~ "You've met him…before you came to my place," certainty in his voice… "Brother,"~_

_**STORY START**_

"Brother?!" Joey shrieked and both twins flinched though Seth showed it more and silence descended on the yard as student looked up stunned. Their reaction to Seth, who they'd all thought was Seto, had been amusing but this was odd, Seth wasn't used to sudden all over silences.

"Yes," Seth said cheerfully, Seto just looking at the blond with distaste, though Seth could see something behind it, something…warm.

"HOW?"

"We have the same parents," Seth said patiently as Seto scoffed and turned to the doors saying "You truly are an idiot mutt," before shoving the doors open and striding in, his movements swift, graceful…calculated. Seth wondered if his twin counted the inches of each stride, making each identical, precise, he seemed like he would.

"Bastard!" Joey snarled glaring at his brothers retreating back before turning blazing golden eyes to Seth who just stared back at him and his friends with calm, warm eyes.

"Your related to that…_that…THAT!" _

"That what Joey?"

"I can't think of a word bad enough okay!"

"…Please don't speak badly about my twin," Seth said softly making his eyes soft, sweet, pleading and Yugi's mouth fell open ever so slightly, a slight flush taking over his cheeks as girls behind their group giggled, some swooning and one fainting rather dramatically.

"You're twins?"

"Which of you is older?"

"_I'll bet its Kaiba!"_

"Why haven't we heard of this before?"

"Why weren't you adopted with Kaiba and the kid?"

Questions came at the Egyptian and he blinked trying to assimilate each one, and then waited for silence before speaking, "Yes, we are, I'm the eldest, I was sent to another orphanage, and we were separated at 8 so we wouldn't talk about it much now would we and Tristan that _kid_ is Mokuba."

Before more questions could be thrown his way the bell range making him jump, before sighing in relief.

_**Lunch**_

Looking over at his twin from his spot with Yugi and his new Domino friends in the lunch line Seth felt his heart wrench at the sight of his younger brother sitting all alone, looking very much an adult as he typed away on his laptop, not even looking at his lunch. He wondered if Seto had been given the same love and affection he had and doubted it; just by the way he moved away from physical contact, the way he spoke said he had ended up with a cold fish.

Leaving his friends he made a beeline for his twin, dodging a few bits of thrown food and people on his way and he sat down in front of Seto. Waiting for his twin to look up from his laptop but instead got an impatient "What?" as the tap, tap, tap of the keys reached his ears and he asked "Don't I even warrant eye contact?" Sighing Seto looked up, guarded eyes meting open warm ones, a stony pail face mirrored by a smiling golden one and silence rained only broken when Yugi walked over to timidly ask "Seth, can we sit with you?"

His smile turning to a grin Seth said "Sure, little one, I' m sure my brother wont mind," though he knew his twin would mind very much but he like Yugi and he wanted his twin to too because he had designs on the boy which he wasn't about to let go of.

"Okay," Yugi said looking fearfully at Seto who was still staring at his twin not even acknowledging them even as they sat, though all his friends sat on his side, none daring to encroach on Seto's bench. As Yugi pushed a tray of food in front of Seth, Joey asked "What are we doing? Why are we sit'en with moneybags?" and only Seth noticed the slight, almost non existent tightening around his brothers eyes.

"Joey, shut up," he said still not looking away from his twin, nether giving in, nether looking away, and nether blinking. Conversation began slowly between the others as Yugi and Joey watched the staring competition, the battle of wills that nether twin would loose. Laughter built in Seths' chest as he stared at his twin, his lips twitching and he had to hold his breath to stop from breaking down in hysteria. His face soon becoming an odd shade of red and all it took was the slightest rising of one of Setos' perfectly shaped eyebrows for him to break.

Rich, breathless laughter filled the cafeteria as the elder twin became hysterical, gasping for breath as he laughed until tears filled and spilled from his eyes and he couldn't get enough oxygen. A slight frown caressed the CEO's face as he watched, confusion plan on Yugi and Joey's faces as they watched the Egyptian make a breathless wheezing sound, tears making treks down his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked wanting in on the joke and even the CEO had to concur with the question, what was so funny? Another question popped into his mind, when was the last time he'd genuinely, wholeheartedly laughed? Not chuckle or snicker or laugh like he was insane, but laugh because he found something that funny?

Brushing the wetness from his cheeks Seth said his voice husky "I don't know, I really don't know," even as another chuckle fell from his lips.

Astonishment widened violet and golden eyes, blue, green and brown eyes stared at him as if he were crazy, soft brown eyes with slight confusion though his twins were back on the laptop screen in front of him. Frowning his irritation, Seth pushed the lid down, not caring as his brother glared at him and asked, his voice soft, his eyes kind "When was the last time you did something for yourself? That you truly wanted to do?"

Silence filled the table as all eyes turned to the glaring man on the opposite side, "Well?" Seth asked eyebrows rising though he never lifted his hand from the back of the laptop. "..." those cool blue eyes narrowed and finally he snapped "Built a Jet."

"Not what were you doing, when you did it," Seth counted, though suitably impressed and watch those oddly thin shoulder were thrown back in challenge before the man snapped "Three years ago."

The implication that left burned into Joeys mind and he blurted out his thought with out thought, "But, all da duels! You had to have wanted to do those!"

"Is there any filter between your brain and your mouth Joey?" Seth asked which was then counted by Seto who said "I wasn't even aware the mutt had one, now unhand my laptop."

"OF cause I have a brain!" Joey snapped "Now answer the question ya idiot!"

Eyebrows rose on the elder twins face as he stared at the blond and wondered briefly if the boy had life insurance. Seto was not someone you messed with. Even he could see that.

_**7pm**_

"You never did answer Joeys question," Seth said leaning back in his chair in the impressive dining room of the Kaiba mansion that was cold, vaguely sinister and left a bad taste in his mouth. Seto sat at the head of the table, Mokuba at his right and Seth on his left.

"What question?" the boy asked pulling the spoon from his mouth, his chocolate ice-cream forgotten as he looked from one brother to the other. He was suddenly glade they had slightly different skin tones, clothing styles (Seto's promoting power while Seths was more comfort and easy movement) and attitudes, again nearly total opposites with Seto cold, and indifferent and Seth warm, caring and genuinely interested.

"If Seto didn't enjoy duelling why does he? Why does he challenge Yugi again and again all the while knowing he was going to get him butt kick," Seth said looking back at Seto saying "Don't deny you know you'll lose, you're too smart for that."

Sighing Seto pushed the rest of his dinner, which he'd barely touched in the first place away "You tell those _friends_ of yours and I'll skin you," he said meeting those blue eyes that were so similar to his own yet so completely different. "Games are a defence mechanism, I know it, I enjoy things that have a prepose…or I did," he said his face neutrally thoughtful.

"Yeah, I remember, you and dad used to send hours playing one game or another," Seth said.

"I remember," Seto agreed before standing "I'm done, I'll be in my office if you need me," he said and Seth frowned "You've barely eaten a thing Seto," worry in his eyes.

"I've had enough," the man said and Seth whispered as he watched his brother leave the room "Where you ever a child again, Seto? Did you get to use that beautiful brain for things you wanted to?"

"No."


	4. Thoughts From those Who Love Us

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from **__**.com/translate_txt**_

_**RECAP**_

_~"Where you ever a child again, Seto? Did you get to use that beautiful brain for things you wanted to?"_

"_No."~_

_**STORY START**_

"No," Mokuba said meeting Seth's inquisitive blue gaze, "Once we were in that orphanage he had to fend off those who would separate us while being told not to do t he things he loved. He liked to read. He loved chess, he used to play for hours, even on his own," Mokuba said his small, slightly rounded face serious.

"And when Gozaburo came the nurses made out as if Seto's genius was all their doing. Chess was how we got here," he said gesturing to the room, the house t hey were in, "At first it was great. Clean, new cloths and toys, books for Seto to read and our bellies were always full. It was the life…for about a month then…things changed, Gozaburo had learnt our likes and dislikes, what we hated and what we enjoyed," the teen said and Seth noticed the slight flinch the boy made every time he said the mans name.

"Then things got bad, then worse, everything Seto liked was his worst enemy but the one thing I hated most was the one thing he was insistent brother learn," Mokuba said and Seth felt compelled to ask what when the boy fell into silence but Setos' resonating voice came from the door way.

"Emotion is useless. And only the weak use emotion."

Both faces turned to see the CEO leaning against the frame of the door, his arms crossed tight over his chest, his face neutral. But both of his brothers knew he was hugging himself, that inside he was aching with coldness.

Those blank blue eyes that reflected the room moved to Seths' face and he said "Yugi's in the lobby, to take you…to his place, good night."

_**12:01 am**_

Seth stared at the ceiling wondering what to do to help his twin and if he should even try. After what Mokuba had said he'd been wondering if in helping Seto he'd be hurting him. He had nothing to take pleasure in, not in learning, something Seth remembered Seto had loved nor games that he had played with their father or even his own genius.

He had nothing to take pride in except for his titles and power and he hid behind false arrogance for that was what it was. Seth could see it now, the way the man sneered and struck out first, the whole 'Do unto others before they do unto you,' mentality.

"Seth?" Yugi's voice came and he looked at the door he hadn't even heard open, so lost in thought someone could have gutted him and he wouldn't have noticed until too late.

"Yes Yugi? Is something wrong?" he asked sitting up, not noticing the way the moonlight made his rippling muscles alluring as he bared his upper body.

"Nothings wrong…I was just worried you've been very quiet since you got back from Kaiba's," the younger boy said and Seth flinched at the mention of his younger brother's adoptive fathers name.

"Please, don't call him that," Seth said softly and Yugi nodded even as he frowned and Yami appeared at his side.

Smiling gently he waved the two in and waited until Yugi was curled on the end of his bed Yami floating at his side, those burning crimson eyes taking in the older boy on the bed with his hikari.

"Just thinking a little too hard," Seth joked answering their unasked question.

"Did you find out the answer to Joeys question?" Yami inquired and Seth nodded before saying "Swear you won't tell the others, not a single soul and I'll tell you."

"I swear,"

"You have my most solemn vow,"

"Good, but first how does Seto seem to you…as a person?"

"Arrogant," Yugi answered as Yami frowned wandering were the Egyptian was going with this line of inquiry before he said thinking on all the times he'd met the man's twin, "Too quiet."

"Cold, mean," Yugi countered.

"Lonely," Yami said truthfully and Yugi nodded saying "I guess though its his own fault, we offered friendship a million times over." Bitting his lip he looked away and said timidly "He scares me, especially when he lapses into one of his quiet, pensive moods, when he barely says a word. Something bad always happens. I prefer when he's telling us to stick our friendship in unnameable places, and calling Joey a mutt."

"…Yugi," Seth said leaning forward to brush stray hair out of the boys face, those beautiful eyes blue in the night, reflecting the light around him as he stared up at Seth and the man asked "How would you feel if everything you enjoyed was turned into a form of torture?"

_**Two Days Later**_

Entering his office with a low snarl Seto slumped into his chair, clicked on the PC and then stared at the screen narrowed unseeing eyes as the vain on his temple thrummed out a pattern.

Stupid Seth.

Stupid Yugi.

Stupid migraine!

Everything hurt, worst of all his head was throbbing and his stomach felt noted. Gods he was so sick of this! Always feeling empty, hollowed out, wanting to be held, comforted yet always flinching away form the caring touch. Only Mokuba could touch him and even then it had to be gentle and infrequent.

Touch brought back memories.

Food made him want to vomit, and at times he did so why bother?

Mokuba, he had to eat for Mokuba.

Had to live for Mokuba.

Typing on the keys of the computer he wondered absently what had brought on this 'episode' and then he remembered; Seth had touched him. Just a friendly clap on the shoulder, totally non-violent. Totally non-sexual and yet it had scared him spit less.

Gozaburo had started out soft, gentle.

Nice.

Everything a child would want in a father.

"Stop it! You're acting like a scared child!" he muttered banishing painful memories "Jumping at shadows."

_**12:05 am**_

Joey sighed and rolled over on his small, hard matris, pulling his thin, scratchy blanket up to his chin as he remembered the tension in Kaiba's shoulders.

Panic in the normally cold blue eyes.

The child like fear he'd seen seconds before it had disappeared beneath that smooth vinier the man had perfected as he'd snarled "Don't touch me," at Seth, his own twin after the other man had just…clapped him on the shoulder. A brother's version of a hug though Joey reckoned Seth would have preferred the hug.

His mind flickering over the few times the man had aloud someone the touch of his most precious person, other than that of a handshake.

Each with Mokuba.

Each brief and gentle and established by Mokuba.

The man hated…no he _feared_ being touched, which Joey could relate to. After years of fending off a drunk father who was more likely to punch him than hug him he'd almost forgotten that gentleness was real until Yugi and Tea' had come into his life. And even then he'd never feared touch that much.

Contrary to popular opinion he did have a brain, it had just been rattled a little too often so he wasn't the smartest nut in the jar, not by Kaiba's standard, but he did have one, his main thing being observation. It was a good skill he often employed in tough spots but with Kaiba…well Kaiba just pushed all the wrong buttons. It also didn't help that he had the major hots for the blue eyed corporate president.


	5. Somethings Are Better Left In The Past

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from **__**.com/translate_txt**_

_**RECAP**_

_~It also didn't help that he had the major hots for the blue eyed corporate president~_

_**STORY START**_

Screams woke the teen and he jolted out of his bed and out the door, knowing that there was only one person who could be making such a racket at 3 in the morning.

_Seto_

Pushing his brothers' door open he saw a sight that scared him, his big brother writhing in the large bed, tossing and turning even though his arms and legs were locked out as if he were tied up. His screams filled with panic and pain and Mokuba ran to his brothers' side.

"Big brother!" he said after scrambling onto the too big bed, shaking his brothers shoulder fear making his face white and his eyes too big for his face.

"No! Stop it!"

"Please!" Seto screamed as Mokuba shook him again, and this continued for around fifteen minutes when Mokuba, too scared to think and too worried to care grabbed the phone beside his big brothers big bed and dialled the only one he could think of to help him.

"Ello?"

"Seth! You need to come to the mansion now!" Mokuba said as Seto screamed again tears now making treks down his face as he thrashed around in the large bed.

"Mokuba? What's wrong? Who's screaming?" Seth asked his voice now wide awake.

"Hurry, please just hurry!"

_**03:31 am**_

The sky now a dark shade of greyish blue as Seth and Yugi ran into Seto's room, his screams showing them the way and what they found would give both nightmares for years to come.

Mokuba knelt by Seto, shaking him urgently as the CEO screamed and thrashed and all the while his legs were locked in a spread eagle position, his arms high above his head and far apart. As if he was tied to banisters. Banisters the bed didn't have.

"Mokuba?" Seth questioned and teary grey blue eyes turned to him as the teen sobbed his name, "Seth…please, wake big brother up! I can't wake him up!" the boy cried as Seto screamed his back arching, hips pushing down onto the bed as if he were being held down, pushed down into the matris.

Rushing over he lifted Mokuba and pushed the boy into Yugi's arms as Solomon walked through the door, his violet eyes, wise with age widening with concern as Seth climbed onto the bed and grabbed a now slumped and sobbing Seto's shoulders.

"SETO weak up!" he shouted as the mans arms and legs relaxed…as if the ropes had been loosened and the man whimpered "Please…just stop it,"

Terrified Seth gather the now limp man into his arms, rocking slowly back and forth as he began to murmur an old Egyptian lullaby he'd listened sung to the younger members of his clan after night terrors had assaulted their dreams.

His twins skin slick with sweat and freezing to touch, his head now resting on Seth's chest as he sobbed silently and pushed weakly at his chest, his movements slow and weak as if he didn't know how to control his body.

"Shh, I'm here little brother, your safe now," Seth murmured into his twins hair as he looked at Yugi his eyes wide with shock, as he did he noticed how cold it was in the large room, as if the thermostat was broken, so cold Goosebumps rose to cover his covered flesh. Yugi looked just and shock and pail as he felt though Mokuba was watching them, him and Seto with large overly bright eyes.

"Mokuba, come here," he said softly and the boys shoved away from Yugi, rushing to them and once there he wrapped his little arms around Seto, pressing his face into his brothers side as he held on.

"Mokuba…" Seto murmured turning his arms wrapping around the younger boy even as he pushed into Seth arms, those dull blue eyes opening slowly.

"Mokuba?" he questioned before looking at his twin his eyes widening with shock, "Seth?"

They darted to Yugi and Solomon and he paled whispering "Mokuba why are they here? What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Yugi asked softly as he and Solomon moved closer.

"I…"Seto blinked slowly "I was in my office…at work," he muttered not bothering to fight or put up a front as he looked around, "I don't remember coming here…I…why are you here? What time is it?" he asked.

"It's close to 4, son," Solomon said and Seto looked at him his face paling even more, making him dizzy.

"I called Seth," Mokuba said softly as he looked up at his brothers, they were identical for a change, faces just as pail their expressions, fear, shock covering both, filling both sets of blue-blue eyes, only their clothes setting them apart.

"Why?" Seto questioned.

"You were…dreaming,"

"You were screaming Kaiba," Yugi said not willing to call Seto his true name to his face and to Yugi's horror the man flinched, his whole body jerking away, his eyes glazing over.

"Seto, Seto cut it out," Seth snapped before the man flopped, suddenly very heavy yet still too light, too light for someone his size.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked alarmed when Seto's tight grip loosened and he seemed boneless.

"He's passed out,"

_**12:20 pm**_

Seth looked up from the dinning room table as Seto stumbled in, obviously not together yet; his eyes blurry as he poured himself a coffee yawning as he did so and it wasn't until he turned that he noticed Seth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"…What time is it?" he then asked shaking his head as Mokuba trotted in with a newspaper and bunch of mail in his little hand and a pair of glasses in his front top pocket.

"12:20," Seth answered and those stunning blue eyes registered shock though his face remained impassive.

"What? Fuck! Mokuba-

"Don't worry, I cancelled all your appointments for the next two days, and before you ask yes your alarm went off just as bloody early as it always does, it just didn't wake you," the younger boy said handing the paper and glasses to the coffee baring man.

"Why? It always does, stupid things a pain in the morning," he said then explained to Seth who raised his eyebrows in inquiry "It makes the most horrid screech…like nails on a corkboard only worse, always wakes me up."

"…So you're not a morning person?" Seth asked and Mokuba smirked as he sat beside him saying "Nope, he makes a grizzly bear fresh from hibernation with a sore tooth and a thorn in the paw look friendly…like a cuddly teddy bear asking for a hug."

Casting his younger brother a glare that he knew would have no affect Seto flicked open the paper as he took his seat and frowned, his glasses sitting snugly on his face.

"Mmm, Pegasus is holding a charity ball…invites only," he murmured to himself,

"What's the dosh going to?" Mokuba asked and blue eyes flickered to him before Seto said "A centre for rare diseases, says here he wants for others to survive what his wife could not."

"Mmm, well, we have a letter here from Industrial Illusions," Mokuba said handing it to Seto who tore it open.

The invite and a hand written letter falling onto the table along with a duel monsters card, which had what looked to be a miniature painting on it.

"Oh my," Seth said looking at it, the two of them painted on it, the image broken into two, one with a white back ground the other black the two colours swirling around linked hands as they stood in their colour blocks. An amazing piece of artistry Seth was sure.

"_Twin Souls_," Mokuba murmured appearing between his older brothers as he read the card in Seto's large hand, "A magic card…two of a kind can be played if they are in your hand. Cool," he said.

"What does the letter say?" Seth asked and Seto flick it open with a practiced move before scanning it.

"Something about how sorry he is about kidnapping Mokuba. And that the image was the last vision he had, what he saw as his left eyes, the Millennium Eye was stolen. He saw us. And that he wants us to come, the invite is for three," Seto muttered and Seth looked at the glittering piece of parchment.

_Yup, Admission of three parties into the __Cecelia__ ball for the rarely diseased,_ Seth thought looking at his brother he asked "Do we go?"


	6. Seto waits For no Gypse

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from **__**.com/translate_txt**_

_**RECAP**_

_~Yup, Admission of three parties into the __Cecelia__ ball for the rarely diseased, Seth thought looking at his brother he asked "Do we go?"~_

_**STORY START**_

"Are you gonna go?" Joey asked looking over at Yugi who looked very tired and the spiky haired boy nodded as he yawned "Yah, Gramps said I could, I even get to make a donation, though it won't be as big as some of the others going, I bet they'll all be major big wigs."

"Yah, I wounder if Kaiba got an invite," Joey said then frowned trying to envision moneybags at a party, drinking, seducing some lucky woman. Shaking the image from his head he looked back at the smaller boy who looked wounded.

"Hay, what's wrong?" he asked grabbing the boys shoulders and he looked up and said "I don't think we should call him that anymore, it…it hurts him."

"How?" Joey asked though he felt he had a fair idea.

"Don't…you don't want to know, Seth's with him now," Yugi said shaking his head, "Just don't call him that, and it would be cool, and maybe he could talk to Pegasus and score an invite for his brother!" he said his eyes shining at the idea.

"You really like the guy," Joey said, he knew his little buddy was gay and his little buddy knew he swung that way too, Tristan knew, he didn't really like it, but he said he was cool as long as he never, ever under any circumstances told him…any of it.

"Yeah, I do," Yugi said flushing, "I do, and I think that maybe…he just might…you know," he said making funny little shoulder movements.

"Oh," Joey grinned, "Whose going to make the first move you or him? The duellist or the gypsy?" he joked as the door bell jingled and Seth's voice came, highly irritated.

"You can't just dismiss it like that! Damn it Seto, this could be doing some major psychological damage!" Seth said.

"I can and I shale," Seto's voice icy and thankfully normal to Yugi's ears and he slumped into his stool with relief.

"What about Mokuba? Have you ever thought of what he feels when you-" he was cut off when Mokuba said his voice sharp "I don't need for you to use me as a scapegoat! That happens enough as it is!"

Seth made a grumbling sound as he moved forward up the stairs and opened the door, stomping through the lounge, ruffled Yugis' hair and marched straight into his room, slamming the door in a huff.

Before Joey could ask Seto snapped his voice frozen though there was an underlaying of panic in it "Don't even ask,"

"Okay, moneybags,"

"Shove it mutt,"

"Don't start you two!" Mokuba said glaring at the two older boys and they looked at him, cast dirty looks at each other and then looked away, Seto to the ground as he leaned against the wall, Joey at Yugi who just shook his head.

Half an hour past before Seth came out, wearing a set of clean cloths, his hair slightly damp as he trudged into the room and Seto said as soon as his twin looked at him "Don't," his eyes hard and the pail golden skinned man sighed.

"Hay K…Seto did you get an invite to Pegasus's ball?" Yugi asked changing the non subject before the twins could start arguing.

"Yeah we did!" Mokuba said jumping on the band wagon instantly "Peggy sent us three! So me and Seth get to go too! Are you guys going?" he asked as he jumped onto the couch which made a funny groan.

"Yep, we can go as a group, right Seth? Seto?" Yugi asked and the twins exchanged a glance before they nodded and Mokuba clapped his hands with glee.

"YAY!"

_**An hour before the Ball, (six days later)**_

Tugging at his tux lapels Joey frowned as he looked in the mirror at the Kaiba mansion, why he was there beyond him, hell the brothers had even gotten him his digs, because when Seth had said it was black tie. And that he didn't have a tux, had never owned one after Seto and Mokuba had explained what one was Joey had shrugged and said to the guy, 's'all good, we can both go with out!' The Kaiba's had been appalled and Mokuba had said you don't show up to a black tie without a tux, that it was a big, huge, mega no-no and that they would get them both tux's since they both had to go get knew ones.

Seto's too big and Mokuba's too small.

They'd then bought Yugi a new one, just so he could be all shinny and new too, even though he'd told them not to Mokuba wouldn't hear of it and if there was one thing Joey had learnt over the last week it was that Seto hardly ever said no to his little brother.

And then Seto had said he wasn't about to let the money go to waste and that the very expensive suits would be kept safe at his mansion, no arguments allowed.

His shirt silk and the tux some sort of soft material that made him want to run his hands on it, just for the feel, his new black shoes shinny and he wondered briefly how long they would stay that way when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"You're beautiful enough Joey, come on, Seto's getting antsy," Seth said and as he made his way to the door he wondered how he was able to tell the difference between Seto and Seth's voices when they were identical.

Opening the door Joey paused and then whistled low as he took in the Egyptian decked out in all black, even his shirt the dark colour though his tie was white.

"Looken very sharp," he said with a grin as the man bowed low and said "Whoa who are you and where did Wheeler go?" as he looked around the room behind the blond.

Laughing he rolled his eyes and turned on his heals calling over his shoulder "Come on lassie, Seto waits for no gypsy!"

The sight of the CEO made Joey pause and swallow as the man talked with Yugi, who looked spiffy in his little suit, though his like Joeys was the basic black over white tux while Seto's was all white. The man seemed to glow under the lights of the lobby as Mokuba grinned at his side, like Joey and Yugi in the basic black and white.

"Joey! Seth! Come on!" he shouted and Seto turned, blue eyes approving the blond who noticed the black tie and couldn't help the smirk that tweaked his lips up.

Seth and Seto were direct opposites, Yin and Yang.

Black and white with a little of the other in both.

"Lets go," the CEO said turning to the doors and Joey deflated until Mokuba murmured "I've never seen him…approve someone like that," and Seth grunted as he clapped then squeezed the blonds shoulder before following his twin.

"Come on, Joey before our ride decides to leave with out us!" Yugi said and they rushed after the three brothers.


	7. Something to Remeber

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from **__**.com/translate_txt**_

_**RECAP**_

_~"Come on, Joey before our ride decides to leave with out us!" Yugi said and they rushed after the three brothers. ~_

_**STORY START**_

Pegasus greeted another couple, an elderly man and young woman old enough to be his granddaughter as he glanced at the door, the duellists where late, which meant that either they weren't coming or they were late, and the former was more likely than the latter.

He felt bad for what he'd done to them, Yugi and Seto more than the others, the other brother of the Kaiba's he didn't even have a name for. And Wheeler was just a very luck man with good friends.

"Have a good evening," he murmured shaking the elderly mans hand and the man leered squeezing the trophy mistress at his sides, hip making her purr and flutter her eyelashes at Pegasus.

The doors opened and silence descended on the hall as five men entered and Pegasus's breath caught in his throat.

_Oh, my god, the boy was real!_ He thought taking in the sight of Seto and a man who was so obviously his twin walking side by side in matching suits, their little brother moving along before them, Yugi a little to the left of the twin in black while Wheeler was a little to the right of the twin in white.

And he honestly couldn't tell which twin was Seto and which his unnamed twin for both had the same skin tone. (Seth's tan has dulled and Seto's been spending more time in the sun thanks to his twin.) Their strides the same as they made their way down the stairs. He looked into their eyes and instantly knew which was which.

Seto, in the white suit, his eyes were cold, icy and hard while the unnamed one's burned with inner flame, passion, and yet they were strangely soft in their blazing blue colour.

"Kaiba-boy!" he said moving forward to shake hands as reporters snapped photo after photo of the group.

"Pegasus," Seto said shaking the older mans hand before introducing his twin "This is Seth, you know Mokuba," his voice turning hard at the mention of his younger sibling.

"Nice to meet you, Seth," he said nodding to the latter as he shook the older brothers hand.

"Yugi! Thank you for coming," He said as the duellist stoped at Seth's side.

"Thanks for the invite," the diminutive man said and Pegasus shook his head "No thanks needed," as he turned to Wheeler, his hand out, "Joey, Wheeler, a pleasure as always," he said warmly, his only eye flashing with warmth.

"Yah, like Yug said, thanks for the invite," the blond said even as he shook the silver haired mans hand.

"No need, really, now mingle, have fun! And once again it's nice to meet you Seth," he said before moving away as sound re-entered the hall.

Making his way to the beverages Seto muttered to Seth "I despise that man," his voice low.

"Why?" Seth asked as the younger man handed him a flute of champagne, "He kidnapped Mokuba, tried to steal my company and then on top of that he trapped Mokuba and my…ask Yugi he'll explain," the man grumbled as he sipped the drink in his hand.

"I hate champagne," he said and Seth laughed "What don't you hate?" he asked and his twin looked thought full, "Mokuba, you, coffee, whisky, brandy…The Blue Eye White Dragon," he said.

Seth nodded already having learnt his twins' obsession with the pail dragon that had a strange tug at him as well.

…

Yugi laughed as Seth described one of the camel races he'd been in years ago and a stunning woman in silver trotted over, her chest ample, her make up far too thick.

"Well hello handsome," she purred touching Seth's arm, before casting Yugi a nearly dismissive look before purring to Seth "Dance with me," as her shoulder pressed forward pushing her chest together and higher up.

Seth didn't even noticed as he shock his head and said "Sorry, I don't think my date would appreciate me dancing with another before I danced with him," extracting himself from her grasp as he took Yugi's hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" the duellist champion asked breathlessly as the taller man pulled him close.

"Dancing," Seth grinned down at the boy taking the lead as other paused to gawk at the two of them, both men dancing.

"Lift your feet, put them on top of mine," Seth said and Yugi frowned only to gasp when Seth lifted him up slightly, settling his smaller feet on top of his then they were off, twirling along as if they'd been dancing forever.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Yugi asked staring up at the older, beautiful man, tightening his grip on Seth's hand and shoulder and the man chuckled.

"Akina, my adoptive mother was a dancer for many years before she met Akil, my adoptive father. She loved to dance and so she taught me her passion and I know all kinds of dance now," Seth said with a smile.

"You'd like her, she's everything a mother should be, sweet and kind, understanding and accepting. She is the light to Akil's darkness or so they say. She is smiles while…Seto reminds me of Akil, quiet, withdrawn with a thunderous temper," he said and Yugi smiled.

"You learnt to dance, ballroom in the desert,"

"Yes, it was one of the things I loved most and will treasure always, it was her gift to me, for you see she is barren, they had tried for many, many years to have children and nothing came of it," Seth said shrugging, "She always said that the gods had sent her a dream of me and that I needed a mother as much as she needed a son and so she went in search of me." He laughed and shook his head as he pulled Yugi into a low dip as camera's false and Seto too shook his head at his twins antics though he said nothing when the pair left the floor, rejoining him, Joey and Mokuba who was hiding from a young girl in pink who was badgering him for a dance.

…

Joey glanced at Seto, just out of the corner of his eyes as he spoke with another business man and a woman in silver swished her way over as Seth muttered "Oh great the man eaters back, watchout Joey you might be next!" making him and Mokuba laugh as Yugi smiled.

"Mr Kaiba?" she purred at Seth and he shook his head, "Sorry hon, but the one in white is Mr Kaiba," he told her and her odd, yellow green eyes widened before they shinned with glee.

"Oh I'm sorry," she murmured before moving over to Seto who ignored her at first as the man spoked until she wrapped one long taloned hand around his bicep and he tensed, the tension in his shoulders only noticeable to those who knew him.

"Mr Kaiba, you must simply dance with me," she purred at him and the elderly man watched with an almost expectant light in his eyes which soon died as Seto shook his head and said "No, I don't," his voice curt as he removed her hand from his arm.

A shocked look on her face, her lip curled in a disgusted sneer as she asked her voice shrill, "What are you gay too?" and silence gripped those around them, reported diving in.

"That is of no consequence, you asked for a dance I declined, my sexual preference has no part in this," he said coolly and the woman sputtered.

"Any straight man wants me!" she said and Mokuba looked at his brother waiting, "Most blind men would," Seto sneered too tired and irritated to care.

She gapped at him, her mouth hanging open and she shrieked grabbing a drink from the nearest person and threw it at him.

It never made it.

Joey quickly stepped in the way, the red wine splattering over his face, shirt and socking into his blond hair turning it pink along with his shirt.

"You bastard!"

_**Kaiba Mansion**_

Muttering Joey wrapped the burgundy towel around his lean waist and re-entered his room for the night, having expected a late evening, Kaiba…Seto had opened his house to then, though Joey suspected that was after Mokuba and Seto badgered him.

"Wheeler," a deep, empty voice called and he turned, flushing red when he noticed Seto in the door way, dressed in a pair of silk pyjama pants and an open top, an open top that showed the nearly malnourished stomach of the CEO.

Why would he be so skinny if he had more than enough food to fill his belly, to keep him from looking so…underfeed, starved.

"Yeah?" he asked re-meeting those blue eyes and flushed again realising he had been staring at the man and he probably had said more but he hadn't heard a word. Also that he'd been caught red handed taking in a very hot sight.

The man, though he needed more food in his belly, was stunning.

"Thank you," Seto said.

"For?" Joey asked confused, why was he being thanked? He didn't understand.

"For making sure her…attack didn't reach me, and for being ready to get her off of me," Seto said softly, and Joey went to deny it, he'd hoped his feelings of…possession hadn't shown, but Seto stoped him with a shake of his head.

"Don't deny it, I won't mention it again…just thanks," he said and left.

Left a flushed, confused puppy in a too big, cold room.


	8. Deadly Sin

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from **__**.com**__** sorry they didn't work on the others and FYI Seth is something like 20 minutes older than Seto for those confused with the 'little brother' title Seth has given Seto.**_

_**RECAP**_

_"Don't deny it, I won't mention it again…just thanks," he said and left._

_Left a flushed, confused puppy in a too big, cold room. ~_

_**STORY START**_

Walking into the dinning room Joey yawned wide, flashing fangs and his tongue as he rubbed his eyes and mumbled "Morning," to the trio at the dinning table, all at various stages in there morning meals.

"Morning Joey," Seth said with a smile as the blond flopped into a seat on the other side of Yugi who had the most adorable blush on his face every time he looked his way.

"Where's moneybags?" Joey asked as a servant appeared from a door on the far side and paced a plate of French toast, bacon and eggs in front of him and Mokuba sighed sadly.

"He's either in his office, Joey or already at work," the child said and Seth spat coffee onto looking down at his little brother with wide eyes "What, he works on weekends? In the morning?" he demanded.

"Yes, Seth, big brother works Monday to Saturday, and then a half day on Sunday. He only takes the Sunday afternoons off because I nagged him to," Mokuba said playing with him food.

"Did you try to get him to take the whole weekend off?" Seth asked and Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah, but we compromised, he has to be home by 8, and Sunday afternoon he can't set foot in the office," the boy said.

"Alright," Seth said and Mokuba grinned, "I know later I'll show you the backyard! You guys haven't seen that yet! Its huge! We have a pool and a firing range and everything!" he said with excitement.

"You have a firing range?" Yugi asked with alarm and Joey grinned, "Cool!" when Mokuba nodded, black locks bopping up and down.

"…well it is Sunday, Seto should be home in a few hours, he normally works out and practises so you might get to see big brother shotting up those bad boards!" Mokuba said his voice childlike and Joey flushed at the thought of seeing Seto, in tight short covered in sweat.

_**1:39 pm**_

"What do you mean?" Seto's voice growled as they made their way over to the firing range and obstacle corse, his voice was slightly breath less and when they found him Joey's face flamed, there he was, plastered with sweat, in a pair of tight black shorts though a tight black short sleaved shirt hugged his upper body.

Hanging upside down on a bar as he swung up crunching his torso into his legs as he listened and growled deep in the back of his throat, "Well this your own damn fault you moron! No I'm not coming in…talk to Mr…Filmen he'll fix it," he snapped.

Freezing with his head hanging down he closed his eyes in frustration and said "If its not fixed when I come to work tomorrow I'll deal with it then and you'll be finding yourself without employment."

Making a small sound Mokuba said "Yeah, Seto hates that," his tone dismissive as his brother hung up and he raced over.

"Big brother, they wanna see you shot the bad boards!" he said though his tone gave away how much he wanted to see it as well.

"Fine…" He said swinging up to grab the rode, giving Joey a very nice view though he'd never admit his like of it and Seth smirked at how limber his stiffer little brother was.

"This way!" Mokuba said as Seto walked off and the teen ran after his brother who was towelling off with a pail blue rag.

"Joey…" Seth said slowing down to the blonds' lazy pace.

"Ja?"

"I know like him," the blue eyed Egyptian said softly and Joey blushed as he scoffed "Who?"

"Seto,"

"Puff, moneybags? Get real,"

"Oh my brother is very real," Seth said as they entered the area where the others were, Seto already having covered his ears with black ear muffs as Mokuba handed them a pair each, loading a small hand gun with expert movements.

In silence he aimed and waited for the targets to pop up as Mokuba hit a large red button and then all they heard was the dull, _bang, bang, bang,_ of the shots as the CEO fired before dropping the now empty gun and taking the larger one from his little brother.

A _BARRETT 82A1 50BMG SEMIAUTO 29"_ with a one ten round magazine was a dangerous weapon in anyone's hands but the minute Seto put the scope to his eye Seth, Joey and Yugi learnt what Mokuba had known for years.

Kaiba Seto.

CEO and president of Kaiba Corporations.

World Champion Duellist.

Was a weapon.

The way he handled the gun in his long fingered hands not only worried them but left Joey very flushed and excited, Seth worried and Yugi terrified.

Each had different thoughts all centred on the one man.

_He's so hot, look at him! Ohh, please! I want! _A little voice in the back of Joeys head screamed and Joey had to concur, he wanted the man too.

_Little brother…who are you?_ Seth asked watched as his little brother popped off another round.

_Oh…please don't me,_ Yugi screamed in his mind as Yami whispered _Aibou it's alright I doubt he'd let us into his home if he intended to kill us_

_**9 pm**_

Running his hand along the now empty black, military issue sniper rifle Seto licked his lips as his stomach tightened in displease. It was hungry.

Checking the weapon one more time he put it away and locked the weapons cage, Mokuba, no matter how much he begged would never know how to use one until he was either over 18 or if things got desperate.

He didn't want his brother to turn out like he did and he needed Mokuba to stay the same, sweet 'semi' innocent boy he was even if the kid had to lie to himself about his big brother. Even if it meant he, Seto had to play his part in his brothers fantasy. He didn't mind all that much, not really, he'd rather be _'Kaiba Seto the best big brother who was a work acholic' _than _'Seto child prodigy and killer.'_

And he wished he could have made it so Mokuba had never, EVER seen him in such a state as he had been a few weeks ago but he didn't even remember going to the mansion so…

"Seto?" Seth's voice came and Seto spoke without care his tone as dead as he was inside, "Seth, I thought you'd gone home, to the Muoto's anyway."

"No, we stayed for diner, Mokuba said it was alright. You didn't join us," the man said his voice calm though lined with displeasure.

"No I didn't, I wasn't hungry," Seto answered turning to his twin who glared at him, those blue eyes so full of life burning him, making him regret, making him want to be Seth, even just for a day, even if it was just for his little Mokuba.

"Seto," Seth growled marching over and pulling up the others shirt show the sunken in waistline which he tapped lightly as Seto tensed his whole body going rigged.

"Seto, you need to stop this! You delude your self if you think Mokuba doesn't notice and all you're doing is hurting yourself," the man snapped glaring into those cold blue eyes and he demanded "Have you ever killed any one?"

Silence stretched out and neither noticed the small black haired teen by the door, "I don't see how that has to do with anything," Seto said his tone telling Seth to drop it and even before seeing what he'd seen that day knew Seto was a man you didn't cross.

Not with out life insurance and a death wish but in a Joey like moment he stepped closer to his twin, too deep into the others personal space and said his voice low "Have you killed anyone?"

"Yes," Seto said glaring "Does it make you feel better? Hmm? Knowing that while your hands are clean," he said taking a hold of those clean hands "Mine are covered in blood?"

"Who?" Mokuba asked his voice trembling.

Twin sets of blue eyes so alike yet so so very different in that moment turned to him and he asked again "Who. Did. You. Kill?" each word torn from his throat.

"Like I said that is of no consequence," Seto said coolly and Mokuba hugged himself "You're just like him. Just like Gozaburo. Seto, I don't know who you are any more," he said with a sob before turning and running into the mansion.

"Good job Seth, a least I never told him," Seto said shoving the older man away with a glare as Seth stared at him as if he were a monster.

"And don't touch me," Seto said his voice burning with emotion, though he didn't seem to notice as he made his way into the mansion, following after his little brother.

_**Kaiba Mansion**_

"Yugi, please!" Mokuba said as tears ran down his face and Yugi swallowed, uncertain. If he took Mokuba in then Seto might get mad and come after them with the rifle.

"Yugi," Seth's voice came from behind him, and he turned his eyes widening at the sight of Seth looking tired and forlorn as he stood in the door way.

"Please, Seto and Mokuba need some time apart," he explained and Mokuba shook his head "No I need away from him! He's just like that guy and if he turns on me I'm dead meat!" he exclaimed.

"I think, its time you all left now," Seto voice came, ringing clear and they turned to see him, staring down at them on the stairs wearing an all white suit much like the one Kaiba Noah had worn years ago, in the computer world.

"Seto," Seth snapped and dead blue eyes moved to him and Seto spoke his voice clear and final, "Leave," before turning and walking up the stairs not even looking once at the little brother he adored.

"What the hell happed to him?"


	9. To Much Information

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of **__**Kazuki Takahashi**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from **__**babelfish . yahoo . com**__** sorry they didn't work on the others and FYI Seth is something like 20 minutes older than Seto for those confused with the 'little brother' title Seth has given Seto. REVIEW PLZ! Oh and sonata hirano we love you!**_

_**RECAP**_

_~ "What the hell happed to him?" ~_

_**STORY START**_

Employees watched with fear filled eyes as their young president strode through the building early that morning, the look in his eyes so cold some thought they had gotten frost bite.

"Move," he growled at the mail boy who had frozen in the walk way, staring up at his boss with fear.

"Y-yes sir, r-right away sir," the guy stumered hurrying out of the mans' way. Kaiba Seto had been like this for the last week or so and there had been no sign of the new or younger members of the esteemed family.

Only Kaiba Seto and he was terrifying to be around.

Once near his office his new sectary hurrying to bring him his coffee and the mail, the last one had been fired for mentioning his twin, a stupid reason he knew but he was the boss and he made the rules. _It's good to be on top_ he thought absently.

"Mr Kaiba, you have a meeting with your advisers at 10 and a meeting with a hopeful designer at 11," the man said calmly, a good worker and Seto actually liked him…a little but that was more than he did most people, even his own family, at the moment anyway.

"Very well, you're dismissed," Seto said as his thoughts turned back to his family, it hurt though he'd never show it. He truly loved both his brothers and yet they had both betrayed and abandoned him.

Like everyone else.

Not good enough.

Not smart enough.

Not old enough.

Not _them_ enough.

He thought as the intercom buzzed.

"What?"

"Sir, there's a man here to see you," the other mans voice came over the line and Seto waited before barking "Name?" Geese he was now reconsidering the mans worth.

"Mr Akanon,"

A growl rumbled in the back of his throat and he said "Send him in," his voice icy.

"Of cause sir," _good boy_.

The doors swung open and there his twin stood, dressed in jeans and a white polo looking every bit as home and young as Seto had remembered.

Every bit what Mokuba wanted in his brother.

"Well, well look who's here," he sneered in response Seth just rolled his eyes as he said "You're such an ass," and Seto fell silent knowing that his twin would have something to say. He always did, no matter the subject.

"Seto, what have you eaten today?" he asked and Seto just stared at him, his face blank.

"Answer me," he growled and a smirk tweaked the corners of Seto's lips.

"Seto," the man sighed hugging himself.

"I hate fighting," Seth confessed, "I love you, as cold as you are," he said and Seto finally spoke up his voice hard, "Yes you love a brother you've had for only what a month?"

"Seto! I've always known you were my brother! The sea between us didn't change that! Gods, you're my twin! And yes you can love someone within a month," Seth said emotion making his voice thick, his blue eyes shinny with tears.

"Look, I came to talk to you, will you talk back or am I wasting my time?" Seth asked and Seto looked at his watch, thought for a moment and let sentimentality win "You have 10 minutes," he said looking back at Seth who gave him a tremulous smile.

"Seto, I love you. Mokuba, no matter what he says loves you," he said watching Seto's face for any signs of upset or discomfort. All he got was a blank visage and dead eyes.

"Seth," the man spoke softly, "Mokuba has always hidden from the…monster in me, I've always known it and I've always played along," he said meeting those matching blue eyes. "I never wanted to look into his eyes and see the way he looked at Gozaburo," he said with no emotion, as if he had just switched them off.

"When he looked at me," Seto said his hands shaking slightly, "He finally saw and he has every right to hate me, fear me," he said and Seth swallowed nodding, "I could tell but Seto, you're his big brother. You're all he talks about!" he said and Seto just watched him without response.

"Seto, I need to know, who did you kill?" Seth asked randomly and Seto's hands flexed, the only movement that showed the CEO's displeasure at the turn of conversation.

"Four people," he said watching his twins' face, those blue eyes looking back with patience and expectance.

"Purposefully I murdered four people, inadvertently?…probably thousands," he said never looking away as he spoke, "The first was myself, the others those who…well you know," he said still not able to confront it.

"And the others, the inadvertent ones?" Seth asked and the CEO glanced at his watch, made a quick calculation and nodded to himself before standing.

"Fallow me," he said leaving.

The trip to the elevator was silent, and Seth watched with fascination as his brother punched 7 of the level buttons once they had entered and the doors had ceiled.

8

5

16

25

32

50

64

and one the other side of the elevator a panel unclipped and opened a button about twice the size of the others smack in the centre, it was a pail, icy blue and glowed ominously before the 18 year old pressed it in.

"Seto?" he asked and waited in tense silence as his twin swiped his wrist over a scanner like device that had popped out.

"_Welcome, Kaiba, Seto,_" a metallic, computerized voice said before his brother finally answered.

"Mokuba thinks we destroyed everything, and we did…except for what I built," the man murmured as the elevator plummeted, "You'll see," he whispered almost silently.

The ride stoped with a gut wrenching up down and the doors opened while Seth re-swallowed his breakfast.

Lights flickered on, one at a time showing a large laboratory, one side filled with banks of sheet covered items the other lab desks, instruments and computers.

"What is this place?" Seth asked as Seto walked in and turned back once he reached one of the fridges pressed against the wall.

"Lab 99.9, my lab," Seto answered pulling on a set of gloves and tugging on a mask as he tossed one to his brother.

The fridge door was opened with a hiss and Seto removed a vial before turning to a masked Seth and holding the odd coloured liquid up.

"Compound 1.9, one drop of it can kill a full grown, at the peck of their lives human, within 15 seconds," Seto said, "Think rat poison only for humans," he said meeting Seth's overly wide eyes.

"You made that?" his brother inquired and Seto nodded, "I perfected it, yes, Gozaburo came up with the idea, and when he ran Kaiba Corp it was an arms dealer, Mokuba and I changed that. But back when I was a child and under the mans thumb, well I did as I was told," he said.

Turning back to the fridge and put the vial back pulling another out, this one a sickly purple one, "Compound 2.10, once injected into the human body will freeze up every muscle, freezing the person within about 5 seconds give or take the heart rate and fear response. Its like snake poison only it take around 2-3 minutes for the person to die."

It was returned and he removed two more one filled with a silver like liquid which reminded Seth of mercury and a golden one like molten gold.

"Compound 5.7, the silver one, injected and it _will_ put the carrier into a coma like state though they will feel everything that's happening, hear everything and will know that they are slowly being eaten alive by microscopic bio organisms. They will feel every laceration and tear inflicted as doctors' race around trying to save the poor soul who was injected," he said and Seth swayed feeling ill as Seto held up the gold one.

"And Gozaburos' personal favourite, Compound 7.2, it will rot and decay, while alive to death with in an hour of injection starting at the site of contamination, within six to eight hours the person will decay and dye in the most horrid way. They will do what a dead body does over year in hours," Seto said staring at the compound mixture.

"Why…why haven't you gotten rid of these?" Seth asked as Seto turned and put them away removing both his gloves and mask while saying "Heat exposure will cause them to become air born and will infect every person within a 200 mile radius, a lesser degree after that but…to destroy them would defeat the prepose and since there is no cure for half of the things I made yet I don't want to risk it."

"Put it down the sink?" he asked hopefully and Seto gave him a patronising look before saying "Infecting the sewers which lead into the sea and infecting everyone in and around the area, the rats in the sewers, bums, no." He shook his head before saying "And in most cases, with the man exceptions being Compounds 1.0-1.12 and Compounds 3.0-3.6 they once open to the air they seem to spread and in some cases multiply so you just don't open them at all. The only time they aren't able to infect another is if they are in a carrier or if the carrier dies. The Compounds seem to all run out of gas and just stop working…except compound 4.8, that one infects those near its host to a slightly lesser degree and post-mortem to an even lesser until all those in its 'reach' are infected to some degree."

He shook his head again saying "Making that one made me sick."

Seth agreed and wondered what else his twin had been forced to create.

"Over there," Seto pointed "Is the proto type for my jet, the blue eyes, I started to design it, out of boredom mostly and Duel Monsters out of desperation, Gozaburo let me, because it gave him another thing to control me with. Just after his suicide 3 years ago I started it construction. It took 6 months but I got my toy and I'm happy with it," Seto said.

"He committed suicide?" Seth asked alarmed both he and Seto knew that their father had done the same thing, unable to live without their mother. It was a double blow onto his twin and Mokuba who hadn't even known the cause of their true fathers' death.

"Yes, I defeated him in a game and one of the things he instilled in me, other than the emotion stuff and a few other things is that it is the wins right to take life and the losers to loss theirs," Seto said meeting those sympathetic blue eyes he said "He proved he was as good as his word and jumped out of the Kaiba Corp window behind him."

"Seto," Seth whispered reaching out and Seto let Seth touch him voluntarily, even though he was a little stiff, he aloud his twin to hug him close. He even went to far as to hug his twin in return as Seth whispered in his ear "Don't worry little brother, I'll take care of everything."

"Seth," Seto said pulling away, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

And held up his hand for once his eyes unguarded as he stoped his twin from objecting, "You mean it and you'll try and make the future all bright and shinny and full of hugs and puppies," he said his tone disapproving at the bright to puppies part before continuing in a serious voice "But there is no way you can change the past and make all the bad things go away. I'm fine, I made it and I'll live to be a grumpy old man with too many nieces and nephews," he said and Seth all but gapped.

"You just cracked a joke!" he said and Seto smirked as he lead Seth back to the elevator "No, just repeated what Mokuba says all the time."


	10. Do you even want to be here?

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from bablefish, yahoo. Com sorry they didn't work on the others and FYI Seth is something like 20 minutes older than Seto for those confused with the 'little brother' title Seth has given Seto. REVIEW PLZ! Oh and sonata hirano we love you! OH and be nice and check out my sister, Aghony's yaoi stories, their good! ^_^**_

_**RECAP**_

_**="You just cracked a joke!" he said and Seto smirked as he lead Seth back to the elevator "No, just repeated what Mokuba says all the time."=**_

Glancing up at Seth Yugi blushed and his violet gaze jumped away as they entered the theatre. To his shock Seth had admitted to never having been to the movies, and ever more so when he had asked if he wanted to go, Seth had replied with a simple yes before saying 'but only if you'll have diner with me'. So there they were entering the Domino Movie Theatre, going to watch some movie about another country and he had the feeling that he wouldn't be able to remember a single scene.

Seth smirked as he felt his little loves gaze fall onto him then dart away shyly and he then allowed himself to glance down at the blushing teen, his fingers itching to be buried in the other's spicky hair. His lips tingling with the need to feel the others. But he had to go slow, he had to make sure Yugi was as comfortable as possible before he made his move. And he had the feeling that young Yugi had never been kissed before, so he had to go slow, as not to scare the living daylights out of the smaller boy.

Once inside they selected their seats and waited in a tense nervous silence as others came in and filled the large room, the smell of popcorn and sweets thick in the air as the lights dimmed and seated guests fell silent, the adds coming on in a slow procession.

Glancing over at Yugi, Seth swallowed as desire pooled, and his eyes darkened, before Yugi looked up, his innocent eyes widening at the heated look in the others face. His tongue darting out in a small nervous gesture that was unconsciously sexy. "Yugi," Seth murmured smiling ever so gently, as his hand came up as if controlled by some other force and Yugi trembled slightly as the lights went out.

_Is he going to kiss me?_ He wondered and that hand cupped his check, stroking it lightly, lovingly as the other man murmured.

"I won't take that step until you're ready Yugi, so calm down, enjoy the movie," the other said and Yugi swallowed nodding slowly, his head moving obediently to the movie.

And he was right, by the time it had ended he couldn't remember a singe scene, only the heat that emanated from that man at his side, his _date_ and the nervous flutter in his chest, and the odd tension that pooled low in his stomach.

And the diner was even worse, his food could have been anything because he didn't taste as thing as Seth told him stories of his gypsy childhood, never speaking of his time with Seto and Mokuba, never breathing a word of his real mother or father. Just told him of the fun and adventure.

And in return he spoke of the times with his friends, the mischief and fun they'd had over the years, the times when Joey and Tristan had stood up for him and how he had gone from bullied loner to a very popular and well loved guy.

He watched as the waitress tried to flirt with Seth, causing an odd darkness he didn't recognise to stir within him only to be dispersed by the kind but curt words of Seth and the look of indifference in those burning blue eyes. The way they became dark and heated as they landed on him.

Lifting his hand Seth ran his fingers through his tousled, rusty brown hair as he watched Yugi fidget with a straw and he wondered briefly if asking the small duellist out was such a good idea. The boy was as tight as a bow and as nervous as an untried filly.

Had he miss read the guy? Had he mistaken things and thought that Yugi liked him more than as a friend when he didn't? And what if he was straight?

Seth swallowed and tried to push the doubts away as Yugi looked up at him with those wide lovely eyes and he smirked, hoping that his worry wasn't as plain as day, and apparently it was because Yugi asked.

"Is something wrong Seth?" a small frown pull down his brow and his lips pressed into a firm line.

"Hmm, what could possibly be wrong?" Seth asked with a smile.

"Other than the fact that you're twin has serious issues, your baby brother close to a melt down, I don't know you tell me?" Yugi pressed and he sighed.

"Was I wrong?" he asked looking at the smaller man, "To ask you out I mean?"

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"You're very quiet and…nervous," Seth explained, "I'm just wondering if I read you wrong," he waved his hand at the plates of food, his empty while Yugi's where practically untouched.

"Did I misread you? Are you not…interested?" he asked frowning slightly as he spoke.

Sighing Yugi pushed his drink away and met those blue-blue eyes and said, "I am, I'm just…unsure how to do this," he waved his hand a little as he continued, "I've never been in a relationship if you get what I mean."

"I figured that," Seth said, "I'm just worried that you only here because you think if you don't come I wont like you any more, even as a friend."

Laughing lightly Yugi shook his head, "No I want to be here, really, I'm just not sure what to do!"

"Oh," Seth said a little reassured as the waitress returned with their desserts and took away the finished with meals. A large wedge of chocolate mud cake in front of him and a smallish bowl of ice cream before Yugi, making the pair laugh.

"I think you have a fan Seth," Yugi mocked as Seth raised a brow and glanced over at the waitress who smiled coyly even as her hip jutted out, almost disjointedly.

His gaze met Yugi's as he shook his head and murmured, "I don't get it. The guys at home all say I'm very fruity, which I'm inclined to agree with since I'm never been attacked to a woman."

"Really?" Yugi asked his eyes going wide and Seth nodded, "Yeah, it was actully rather funny when we were in a city once and one of the tribe members, around our age asked if this woman was hot. I mean I guess she was all shapely, a blond with huge blue eyes and pouty lips but I just didn't see anything to like, to be attracted to. It was even funnier when a guy walked by, I was around 14 when this was happening mind you and well you get the idea."

Laughter burst from Yugi at the thought of young Seth watching this guy while all the others watched the girl, though that dark feeling reared its ugly head and he released what it was.

Jealousy.

He had been jealous of the waitress and now this unknown man that had attracted Seths attention.

**--**

Seto stared out the window of his large room and sighed, he missed Mokuba but had asked Seth to take care of him for the next months or so, so that he could try and 'fix' himself. Better himself.


	11. Fixing Me

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from bablefish, yahoo. Com sorry they didn't work on the others and FYI Seth is something like 20 minutes older than Seto for those confused with the 'little brother' title Seth has given Seto. REVIEW PLZ! Oh and sonata hirano we love you! OH and be nice and check out my sister, Aghony's yaoi stories, their good! ^_^**_

_**RECAP**_

_**= Seto stared out the window of his large room and sighed, he missed Mokuba but had asked Seth to take care of him for the next months or so, so that he could try and 'fix' himself. Better himself =**_

A week after his date with Yugi and Seth sat in the Kaiba Manor, eating a four-corse meal with his brother and Seto looked up and over at his older brother. He'd been coming over often for diner, just spending time with him and he waited until Seth swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking up.

"Seth I…" he started as those blue eyes turned to him, his tongue darting out over his lips, "I have an appointment with a therapist on Thursday," Seto announced and he watched as Seth dropped his fork, staring at him mouth agape.

"W-what?" he managed and Seto smiled though his eyes held pain, "I'm going to talk to a therapist on Thursday, not about everything…just the majority of it. I'm going to try," he said and his brother beamed at him.

"That's great Seto! I…what brought you to this decision though?" Seth asked and Seto grabbed his glass, sipping the sparkling water as he frowned.

"I…I want to be…better, I want to change what I've turned into and see if I can be who I want to be, I…I want you and Mokuba home, I want you both to feel safe near me. It'll take time and patience, I'm…I have already left Domino High and will be doing privet tutoring, I'll continue to work at Kaiba corp but in my free time I'll be…fixing me," Seto said looking at his brother.

That's great Seto…do you know how long it'll take? Do you have an estimate of when you'd like to be…see Mokuba again coz you know I'll still come over, you can't kick me out and you know it," Seth said.

"Three months I want to be over most of it, I know a lot of it will take time, more than three months but…I'm…optomistic that I'll be able to be who I want to be for the most part in three months," Seto said and Seth smiled.

"I'll do what I can to help you,"

Seto frowned, pressing his lips together as he debated weather or not to tell his twin, ask for his help, "Would you…okay, promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Yugi or his…ghost," he said looking at his brother. His eyes pleading.

Frowning Seth searched his brothers eyes, looking as to what his brother might want of him before nodding his voice coming out full of conviction, "I promise little brother, what would you have of me?"

"I…Seth I _really_ like mu-Joey," Seto said and Seth blinked frowning, seeing his twin didn't understand his meaning he sighed and forced himself to say it, "I…I think I'm in love with him."

…

Time ran forward and Mokuba stared out the window of his room at the Mouto place, Seth having moved in with his boyfriend and sighed, he really missed his big brother. Seth was great and all, and Yugi and Joey and their friends where nice and had welcomed him easily enough but…but they weren't Seto.

Seto who had protected him from bullies at the orphanage, from those wanting to adopt him and take him away, from Gozaburo, he'd sacrficed so much, much more than he had let on Mokuba was sure.

Also, Seth and Seto's 19th birthday was coming up and…and he wanted to see and celebrate his brothers' birthday with him. Would he even celebrate it at all?

'_I love you big brother…I wanna come home,'_ he thought and sighed, knowing he couldn't, having been told by Seth that Seto had given them an account to access with enough money to live on more tha comfortable for two years. Excessive, everyone agreed but Seth had said that when Seto was ready he was going to call them both home.

But…but Seto might never be ready and Mokuba was terrified to say the least.

"Mokuba! You're friends on the phone!" Yugi called and he sighed, turning away from the view of his brothers building he trotted out of his room and down to the kitchen taking the phone as Seth walked in.

"Yes, no…thanks mom…aha, okay, yeah one of those…by my birthday please…I know it will be strange…No, Yugi and Mr Mouta have organised something…Yeah, I have talked him into coming," Seth said. He looked over and winked at his boyfriend as he walked over to where Yugi stood and laughed as he handed him a mug of coffee.

"No, Seto's a cat person, yeah I thought of that but I wanted to give him something from home," he said pecking the smaller male on the forehead. The action causing Yugi to blush and look away even as he smiled and Mokuba hung up, frowning as he listened to his elder brother speak.

"Yeah, alright, talk to you later…love you too, bye mum," he said hanging up with a smile and a shake of his head as he flashed Mokuba a smirk, "Gods she can talk." And Mokuba blinked at him, his long dark lashes hiding his expression as Yugi asked, "You're getting Seto a cat for his birthday?" his voice full of scepticism.

"Yup, I though of getting him a dog, but he already has guard dogs, ones he has no interaction with. Also dogs are often high maintenance and he doesn't have a lot of time on his hands all that often so I'll get him a pet that doesn't mind being on its own most of the time and one he doesn't have to train that much," Seth said.

"What kind did you get him?" Mokuba asked bitting his lip and Seth looked back at him with a smile, saying "Egyptian Mau. They were in ancient times they were mummified and were nearly worshiped by the people. I was raised there since fathers death and I want Seto to have a little piece of my life, my culture for the most part with him. So he never forgets that he isn't alone and he has us to help him."

"Also, Seto loves the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Mau's come in a blackish grey spotted silver coat as well as a bronze and smoke, black and pewter, Mum has a friend who breeds Mau's and is going to send down a silver one for me," Seth said and Mokuba smiled, though his eyes were sad.

"I wish I'd thought of getting him a pet. A cat that is…I just…I figured if he wanted one he'd get one on his own," Mokuba murmured and Seth looked down at him with a sympathising expression.

"Mokuba," he said putting his mug down before moving over and kneeling before his baby brother, his hands resting of Mokubas' shoulders, "Mokuba, you can't be expected to think of everything that Seto may and may not like. I won't be surprised if the cat is rejected and given to some worker who likes cats. I just want to give him something that he can show open affection too the way he has a hard time with humans."

"I get it. I do, I just…I really miss him, he's up in that huge mansion all on his own! He works and Joey told me he hasn't been going to school at all! He's cutting himself off and…and what if he doesn't ever want me back?" Mokuba asked before he was crushed into a hug. Clinging to his brother Mokuba shook from head to toe as his tears fell, he didn't want Seth to hug him, he wanted Seto too. He wanted to feel Setos' often scarcely cold skin, be held against Setos' rock hard chest and feel his nearly hollow stomach against the little bulge of his own.

"Seto's trying to work out his issues so that you feel safe with him again. He misses you dearly, he pulled out of school to get the help he needs," Seth whispered as Yugi's hand fell on his shoulder, those slender fingers pulsing in an effort to convey comfort.

…

Looking around his new home Seto pressed his lips together, he'd recently bought the large, odd shaped building he had fallen for, the six bedroom home much smaller than the Kaiba Manor but strangely more comfortable. Oh he still owned the Kaiba Manor, he had plans for the building, big plans but he had wanted to find a new home, a new place for himself and Mokuba and hopeful Seth to living.

Maybe Yugi as his twin seemed to venerate his decisions often based on what his boyfriend liked. And maybe…maybe he could get Joey to… "It'll never happen Seto. Stoping thinking about it, it's a dream you will never have," he told himself. But he couldn't help it, he wanted the blond, he adored the blond and wanted him at his side for eternity.

Shaking his head he went to the first bedroom off to the left, which had been set up as a study, the building large with five bathrooms, one in each of the four main bedrooms and three lounges. A large kitchen and heaps of land, with a pool out the back.

Mokuba loved to swim and it would be easy for him to set up a small gym area outside. One of the lounge area's had been turned into a gaming room, another a library, though the last was set up as a lounge. The second spare room was now a guest bedroom.

His and Mokubas' rooms already set up and waiting for them, though Mokuba wouldn't know until his and Seths' birthday. He'd told Seth he wanted to hold it though he was still unsure of the location and would tell them a few days before hand, also providing the transport all the guests needed.

A six car garage on the right of the main building, already housing his deep blue Jeep Wrangler, his prized Cadillac XLR 2009 and his Mercedes S600 Guard which was his emergency vehicle. Most of his others like his red Ferrari F430 and his ice blue Porsche 911 Turbo where still at the old mansion but once the contactor finished building the state of the art garage for his toys he would be moving them over.

His favourites anyway.

Sitting down behind his computer he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, this was one of the last steps and he was only a few weeks away from his birthday.

"Okay Seto, just a few more weeks then the big unveil, the new 'true' you and see if…if they will…if they can except you like this," he whispered to himself as he opened his email. Seting down to work he sighed again and rubbed his brow.

The question that kept popping up though was: would he be ready? Or did he need more time…would he ever be ready?

**So sorry about my slackness in chapters lately. Review wanted and welcome!**


	12. Birthday Wish

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: Translations from bablefish, yahoo. Com sorry they didn't work on the others and FYI Seth is something like 20 minutes older than Seto for those confused with the 'little brother' title Seth has given Seto. REVIEW PLZ! Oh and sonata hirano we love you! OH and be nice and check out my sister, Aghony's yaoi stories, their good! ^_^**_

_**RECAP**_

_The question that kept popping up though was: would he be ready? Or did he need more time…would he ever be ready?_

"I love the cat, she's so cute," Joey said petting the freed cat that was curled on his lap as they waited for Seto to arrive. The CEO, who was holding the party had decided that none of them could now where it was being held and he would be picking them up. The strange thing was he had asked that Joey wait with Yugi, Mokuba and Seth for the pick up.

_Not that strange really,_ he thought bitterly,_ probably doesn't want to be seen in my area of Domino,_ sighing he stroked the silver feline as Seth raised an eye brow, "she seems to have taken to you as well Joey. Who would have thought you were a cat person," he said his voice teasing.

"Feh, cork it gipsy," he groused and Mokuba laughed then sighed his eyes going back to the window as a loud engine roared then died off and the boy frowned, "Is that?" he murmured and Seth grabbed the cat gentle.

"I think our rides here," he reported as he put her in her carry case and she hissed, her ears pressing back. "Hush," he chilled following the others out the door nearly barging into the frozen trio as they stared at the large, blue Jeep. He too stared, having not seen Seto in a little over a month as per requested; they stayed in contact via phone he was rather shocked when his younger twin strode around the large vehicle.

Glasses covering his blue eyes wearing a pair of tight, painted on black pants made of some shinny material that reminded him of a bugs back, a snug fitted silk royal blue skivvy and a leather jacket. A cigarette between his smirking lips the end a bright red as he drew on the cancer stick.

"You look good Seto," he said moving up and to everyone but his surprise his brother hugged him back when he embraced the teen.

"Hmm, feel even better, lets go, Mokuba you gonna ride shot gun?" Seto asked moving away, lowering the rim of his glasses to flash his blue blue eyes and the younger teen grinned and nodded before uncertainty covered his face and Seto pushed his glasses back up to hide his hurt at his little brothers hesitation.

Opening the door he moved around to the drivers' side and waited for everyone to pile in dropping his smoke onto the road and crushing it with his foot.

Jumping in he waited until everyone had their belts on before starting the loud engine and trumping it, speeding into traffic and a tense silence filled the car.

Beginning to wonder if he would end up feeling highly unwanted at his and Seths shared party he reached out and turned on the music, just flicking through random stations, looking for something good to come on when Joey said, "Wait I love this song."

"You like Nickleback?" he asked looking in the mirror as the pup nodded vigorously and he smirked, "I'll have to show you my collection," watching as the boys eyes went wide.

"…Big brother?" Mokuba asked and he looked at him out of the corner of his eyes wondering if he was talking to him and realised he was as the young boy stared at him.

"Yeah Mokuba?"

"Why did you decide to drive the Jeep…normally you take the limo or your Cadillac or Ferrari or the Porsche?" Mokuba asked staring at him and he lowered the rim of his glasses as he looked at his little brother.

"I thought the Jeep was your favourite," Seto murmured softly before looking away and taking a sharp turn and Mokuba frowned. "Where are we going Seto?" he asked and Seto just shook his head, a small secretive smile on his lips as he thought _to who ever is out there…and cares please let them like it._

…

His prediction, or thought really did come about for as soon as his brothers friends, friends he for the most part wanted to befriend, entered the house he had been all but forgotten.

"Oh wow, this place is amazing!" Tea' had gushed and they had all said the pleasantries necessary when entering someone else's home for the first time but other than that not a word.

"Yugi, thank you love," Seth whispered to his boyfriend as he held the small gift he had been given, a painting of Egypt, not the current, and slightly over populated place it was now though. This was Yami's Egypt, a place of magic and love.

Sipping his water Seto silently slipped out of the room with most of his gifts, the Blue Eyes figurine from Yugi, Blue Eyes plushie from Mokuba and surprisingly a gift from Joey.

A book, thick and new, he already had it but…but this copy was special as it was from Joey, who was currently sitting in one of the large one seater leather recliners with him new cat.

The silver and black, sooty spotted feline happily purring away.

Slipping into his room he put the plushie over with the four billion (hint the major exaggeration) others that Mokuba had gotten him he sighed and placed the others down as he rubbed his face.

Shaking his head he went back to the party and smiled at the way Mokuba was laughing at Tristan as they played on the X-bow he'd set up by the TV. It didn't take long for him to realise how far away from them he was and it was only made clearer when, as his cat trotted by and

he tried to pat it.

The sleek feline hissed and swatted him, tarring three bleeding gashes into the top of his hand and he winced as it made a low sound and darted off.

Watching the blood flow slightly he ground his teeth and went to the kitchen rinsing his hand as he pulled the first-aid kit out from under the sink.

"I'll…I'll go take a drive…yeah," Seto whispered quietly and turned to the crowd that filled his lounge only to pause as he watched Ryou get his brothers attention and spun on his heal as memorise filtered through his mind.

"_You always were more trouble than you were worth,"_

"_No wonder no one wanted you boy, you're a slacker and a whiny child!" _

"Shut up," he growled as he walked to the garage and jumped into his Ferrari.

…

"Hay guys, have you seen Seto?" Joey asked coming back from the kitchen seconds before a screech came from the drive and something red and shinny shot past the window.

"I think that was him," Tristan said nonchalantly and Seth swore, "Who was the last one to talk to Seto?" he asked and Ryou frowned, "I only spoke to him when we got here," he said as Tea', Duke, Tristan and Serenity all nodded.

"Yug?" he asked and Yugi shook his head, "I haven't spoken to him since our friends came," and Seth winced, "We completely ignored him," he whispered and Joey said, "I'm sure Mokuba talked to him!" and all eyes turned to the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba stared out the window of the new house and sighed, he hadn't, too nervous that he'd say something to upset his brother he'd kept his distance.

"Seto," he whispered and jumped as the phone rang.

Picking it up Seth murmured, "Kaiba residence, Seth speaking," seconds before Seto's voice filtered through, "Hay, look, foods in the fridge. There's pizza in the freezer if that's what they want, drinks are in the fridge if you run out…if anyone needs to go somewhere get Mokuba to call our driver," he said.

"Seto…why did you leave so abruptly, you should have told someone, you should have told me," Seth said hurt in his voice and Seto gave a bitter laugh, "The point? You were so happy, I didn't want to ruin that, umm, if you guys want to crash after the party you and Yugi can use the second bedroom in the right wing on the left side, its my room. Please tell Mokuba to check out the first bedroom on the right of that wing…its his room," Seto instructed.

"Seto…" Seth said only to be cut off, "There's another spare room in the left wing, the other two in the right aren't set up yet. If someone needs to stay they can," Seto told him.

"Where are you going to sleep? This is you house," Seth said and Mokuba looked at him with agonised eyes, tears shinning in Yugis and Tea's gasped.

"I have a cot at Kaiba Corp from when I used to work all the night, I'll stay there," Seto told him "No, you won't Seto, you will come right home, okay. Once your done doing what ever seemed so damn important that you'd leave you own birthday party- Seth said once again cut off by his twin.

"Seth, its not _my_ birthday party or even our birthday party its yours…I know I didn't get a chance to give you your gift. I was gonna wait until everyone left but…go into the first bedroom of the right wing left side…it's in there, later," Seto said hanging up.

Pulling the phone from his ear he blinked as he stared at it.

"Is he gonna come home?" Mokuba asked and Seth swallowed as he shook his head, "I don't know," as he put the receiver down and spun marching to the right wing, to the first door on the left. Shoving it open he walked in and swallowed a sob.

The bedroom was painted in a dessert theme, the room magical in and of its self, the wall on his right painted in a scene of Egypt, the sun beating down on the dunes and a dark mass moved along the background.

A caravan, like how he had grown up after their parents had died and he'd been adopted. Taking in the rest of the room he bit his lip and walked over to the bed as everyone else entered and marvelled at the room.

Sitting down on the large, four-poster bed that was an obvious special order as it was close to seven feet long he picked up the note on the bed.

Dear Seth

_**I hope you like your birthday gift, I did most of it myself, though the bed I sorry to say I didn't make though I did design it and I would like for you and Yugi, if he so wishes to move in with Mokuba and I. **_

_**So we can be a family again. **_

_**Love always**_

_**Seto**_

"What does it say?" Mokuba asked and Seth gave him a wet smile, "He did this himself, for the most part and he wants me and Yugi," he said looking at his love, "To move in with you and him."

"I'm included?" Yugi asked baffled and Seth nodded handing him the note before he took Mokubas' hand and stood pulling him out of the room and to the one Seto had asked him to show the boy.

"He wants you to see this, its your room," he murmured pushing the door open and Mokuba ran in. Most of his stuff was there, though he had a large bed in the same design as Seths. His room was done in rich greens and silver. The left wall painted in a rain forest scene, a brightly coloured bird painted in detail as it flew through the trees.

"He…" Mokuba whispered, he'd never really taken notice of how Seto always seemed to know what he needed or when, just taken if for granted and ignored it. Silence rained as everyone lost themselves in thought until there was a loud knock on the door and they all jumped.

"Who?" Seth asked before moving swiftly to it, his heart seizing when he opened it and two police officers stood shoulder to shoulder on the step.

**So sorry about my slackness in chapters lately, review wanted and welcome!**


	13. Untitled

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_**Hot as Ice**_

_**Note: for those of you who like Seto- Joey, or Jou, I would like to surgiest Dvona's **_**Erotic Nightmare **** which is very good._^_^_**

_**RECAP**_

"_He…" Mokuba whispered, he'd never really taken notice of how Seto always seemed to know what he needed or when, just taken if for granted and ignored it. Silence rained as everyone lost themselves in thought until there was a loud knock on the door and they all jumped._

"_Who?" Seth asked before moving swiftly to it, his heart seizing when he opened it and two police officers stood shoulder to shoulder on the step._

Joey stared down at the sleeping CEO, who was still out of it after the surgery on his ankle, which had been all but shattered in the accident; his head wrapped up nice and tight. '_Oh Seto, why didn't you talk to us?'_ he thought seconds before said man groaned his hands twitching as he opened his eyes, those stunning, haunted blue orbs revealed to the room.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Moneybags," he said hiding his thoughts of the tall brunette and Seto grunted, "Shut it, mutt," he muttered though 'mutt' came out amused and strangely affectionate. Joey laughed softly before pushing away from the wall he went to hover over the CEO, with a smirk, "Seth and Yugi have gone to get drinks and dat, and I think to talk to your doc," he said.

"Whatever," Seto said looking away, towards the window, noting that no sunlight streamed past the curtain, into his room, his eyes searching the room for a clock, his head throbbing slightly, in time with his ankle. Images flashed before his eyes, snatches of words and conversations. "Time?" he asked giving up, letting his eyes close, trying to remember what had happened.

He'd picked up his brothers, Yugi and Joey.

Spoken about four sentences with the others, feeling highly miss placed and uncomfortable.

The 'party' then blank… "Its 3 in the morning Kaiba," Joey answered and Seto's eyes shot open, slightly wider than normal, _so late what happened yesterday? Was it yesterday?_ He wondered. "Don't worry, you haven't lost all that much time," Joey said and Seto's eyes darted to his face, taking in his golden eyes, his dirty blond hair that looked odd under the florescent lighting.

_I love you Joey,_ he thought tiredly as his eye drooped and he made a small sleepy sound of inquiry "The accident was yesterday, don't worry," Joey whispered bringing up a hand to brush the stands of chestnut coloured hair that lay across the mans nose and eye. His hand, seeming to take a life of its own, brushed the strands away, then traced Seto's brow and cheekbones.

_What accident? _Seto wanted to asked, but didn't not wanting to spook Joey away, wanting him to continue this gentle petting that seeped into his soul and when Joeys knuckles brushed his cheek Seto turned his head in towards that gentle hand. Nuzzling it slightly, as he fell to sleep, a small smile on his cheek and Joey remembered something his sister had told him once. _To a 'broken' soul, the smallest touches can mean the world, if given by the right person. _"Joey?" Seth asked walking into the room, rather surprised to find the younger teen so close to the bed, his hand gently stroking Setos cheek as the other slept contentedly.

"He woke up," Joey whispered, "He doesn't remember the accident," he turned to look at the elder twin, his golden eyes soft and Seth smiled, thinking maybe, just maybe, Joey would be the one to help save his brother for there was only so much one could do alone. "Hmm, Doctor Hime said that might happen, he took a bad blow to the head," Seth replied and Joey nodded.

'_You'll get your dream Seto, just wait and see,'_ Seth thought watching his brother and his brothers crush.

_**7:30 am**_

Seto woke to the busy sounds of the hospital, name calls and the pound of too many feet, the only sound he welcomed being the quiet snore of his little brother who lay on the spear bed beside him. Thankful his name got him the privacy of a semi privet room, though also thankful it wasn't a single bedroom, that would have made him claustrophobic to say the least.

No pain greeted him as he turned his head and his face showed every ounce of surprise he felt at the sight before him. Seth and Yugi curled up together on the sofa-couch in the far corner, Yugi's head tucked under Seths chin, his ridiculous hair looking slightly deflated, as if someone, either himself or Seth, had been running their hands through it all night.

Sweat and grease from mortal hands clinging to the tri-coloured strands.

Joey and Mokuba were on the spare bed, Mokuba curled against Joey, his dark haired head pressed against Joeys chest, the one visible hand clutching Joeys shirt, the ugly green and blue stripped shirt that looked about six years over worn.

Surprise turned to a gentle look of love then the ice like arrogance and the hush of the door opening turned his head away, a tall black haired man with rounded glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Good Morning Mr Kaiba," he said, "I'm Dr Hime, I've been charged with your care," he told me as he moved up to my side and I glared up at him waiting for him to speak. "Now, Mr Kaiba, what do you remember of yesterday?" he inquired.

"…Picking up my brothers and friends, the…Seth's birthday party, his friends," Seto told him softly, so not to wake the sleeping group, "Hmm, well Mr Kaiba, you have been in a car accident," Dr Hime said and Seto nodded, whispering "So that was the accident Joey spoke of."

"You were the only one to sustain injuries, Mr Kaiba, you took a rather nasty blow to the head, and have shattered your right ankle, you also have quite the array of lacerations…" the dark haired man informed him. "Ask," Seto could help but bark, knowing the man had a question about something.

"Mr Kaiba, it was brought to my attention, from one of the nurses, that you have a lot of scaring on your back, would you care to tell me what caused this?" Dr Hime inquired and Seto shook his head, "not unless it is stoping you from treating my current injuries."

"Very well, I'll be in later, around lunch, and if you pass the tests you will be allow to go home. However I surgiest, if you live alone, to have your brother, Seth, or your boyfriend, stay with you, I'm sure Mr Wheeler wouldn't mind," the doctor said and before Seto could dispute that Joey, no matter how much he wished him to be, was not his boyfriend.

**12:08 pm**

"Alright Mr Kaiba, here are your forms, please come in before Thursday week, I'd like to check your injuries and see how your ankle is going," Dr Hime said as Seto sat in the wheel chair, Joey behind him, ready to push the CEO to the car. Mokuba at his side with the crutches, his large blue grey eyes full of worry.

"Sure, its been a pleasure Dr Hime," Seth answered for his silent, if he hadn't known better, mopping, brother.

**So sorry about my slackness in chapters lately, review wanted and welcome!**


End file.
